Cosmetic units that have a reservoir for containing the cosmetic to be applied and a cosmetic applicator for applying the cosmetic have been known in a wide variety of forms for a long time.
Typically, the cosmetic applicator can be inserted into the reservoir so that it is dipped into the cosmetic stored therein and thus loaded with the necessary quantity of cosmetic.
The problem frequently arises that it is not easy to use up all of the cosmetic contained in the reservoir because as the level of cosmetic in the reservoir decreases, it becomes more and more difficult to insert the cosmetic applicator into the reservoir so that it dips into the remaining cosmetic stored therein. This is because the usual cosmetics are not, for example, highly fluid requiring only a slight shaking of the reservoir in order to wet the cosmetic applicator contained in it. Instead, the usual cosmetics are mostly of a highly viscous or even paste-like consistency. In other words, they have a tendency to creep and thus to settle in the bottom region of the reservoir under the influence of gravity. In this situation, it is inconvenient that the usual cosmetics, as a rule, cannot be easily made to spread uniformly onto the cosmetic applicator, not even by shaking.
In order to be able by and large to completely use up the cosmetic despite this, it is generally necessary to largely adapt the interior cross-section of the reservoir to the contour of the cosmetic applicator. It is useful, for example, to connect a cosmetic applicator in the form of a cylindrical brush to a likewise cylindrical reservoir whose inner diameter is of a size commensurate with the outer diameter of the brush. In this way, it is possible to ensure that largely until the end, the cosmetic applicator is always able to dip into the cosmetic compound and thus also still be satisfactorily wetted when the cosmetic compound is running low.
A reservoir that closely encompasses the cosmetic applicator, however, has only a limited storage capacity since in many cases, it does not make sense to dip the cosmetic applicator deeper than necessary in the still completely full reservoir.
By contrast, cosmetic reservoirs that have an inner cross-section that is significantly larger than the outer diameter of the cosmetic applicator are unsatisfactory from the standpoint of being able to use up the cosmetic compound. In a reservoir embodied in this way, the tendency of the cosmetic compound to settle at the bottom of the reservoir results in the fact that early on, it is no longer possible to dip the applicator all the way into the cosmetic compound even though a considerable quantity of cosmetic compound is actually still contained in the reservoir.
In light of this situation, the object of the invention is to create a cosmetic unit that has a reservoir whose contents can be better or more easily used up than with known reservoirs of a comparable size.